


Clinging to You

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Rumplestiltskin embraces Belle each time she returns home, always fearing it could be the last.





	

Clinging

Belle opened the door to their Victorian home, precariously balancing a bag of groceries in her left hand as she shimmied the key into the lock with her right. She sighed in relief as she stepped through the door, depositing the bags in front of the welcome mat. She sidestepped around them, freeing her aching feet of her three inch high heels. She had no idea what had possessed her to wear them on her quick grocery run. She sauntered into the kitchen where she found her husband sitting at the table reading the most recent copy of the "Storybrooke Mirror".

"What sort of scandal is Storybrooke facing now?" she chortled as she traipsed to the fridge.

"Not much, really. The cannery is expanding and that's about it," he shrugged as he stood from his chair. He walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and burying his nose in her thick tresses.

"Rumple, what's gotten into you?" she asked as he inhaled her scent deeply. He brought his hands to rest on her hips, squeezing them gently.

"I missed you, Belle," he remarked, planting a warm kiss on the back of her neck.

"I wasn't even gone an hour, you silly man," she replied, turning to face him. His gaze was serious, and she brushed graying locks of hair from his eyes as she looked deeply into his sable eyes, filled with such undying love for her, she thought her heart would burst.

"Every time you leave, Belle, I always fear that you won't return," he confessed.

"And why would you ever think such a thing, Rumple?" she asked, running her hands down his arms to console him.

"Because no one in my life that I've ever cared about has ever stuck around. I love you so deeply that it hurts, so I cling to you as if it might be the last time. I don't ever want to lose you, Belle, but I fear my happy ending is unattainable," he confided in her. Nothing fazed Rumplestiltskin, and he feared no one. She realized he was being completely vulnerable with her in that moment.

She clasped his hands in hers as she spoke."I'm not going anywhere, Rumple. Those people from your past may have left you, but I never will," she reassured him, rubbing soothing circles along his knuckles with her thumbs.

"I truly want to believe you, sweetheart," he sighed, averting his gaze shamefully. She placed her hands on the sides of his face, cradling him with her palms.

"Then I guess I'll have to keep coming back everyday until I convince you otherwise," she told him, pressing her lips against his in a fervent kiss. He clung to her desperately as she poured every ounce of emotion residing within her into the kiss. He would cling to her until he breathed his last because she was all he was living for. Without her, he would surely become dust.


End file.
